The Tribrid
by iella1202
Summary: Alyson is a girl who is different, especially when she falls for Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus/OC
1. Prologue

Alyson frowned and looked around. "Mother, where's Viktorya?" Both her father and mother looked at her with an alarmed expression on their face. Alyson's eyes got as wide as they could before she bolted towards the exit of the caves. As she passed Klaus and Elijah, she heard, "Aly, where are you going?" She turned and stopped for a moment, "She never came in with us." With that, she turned and kept going.

She climbed out of the hole in the ground. "VIKTORYA!" "ALY!" She ran towards the scream. When she found Viktorya, the wolves were already attacking her.

She grabbed a rather large twig and hit one of the wolves. The rest turned to her before they ran off. Alyson fell to her knees beside her twin sister, who had died in the attack. "Viktorya, please come back to me. Please don't leave me."

She curled up in a ball next to her sister, and stayed like that throughout the whole full moon. In the morning, Elijah and Klaus searched for her. They found her sobbing, holding Viktorya's cold hand. Klaus grabbed Alyson by the waist, and pulled her back. Esther looked at Viktorya and concluded that she wasn't powerful enough to bring her back.

Alyson sobbed even harder when her parents came to take the body away. Her father frowned at her, "You are no longer our daughter. Goodbye, Alyson." She could hear Klaus growl in her ear, "It wasn't her fault." Esther and Mikael welcomed Alyson into their house quickly.


	2. Chapter 1

Alyson sat up, sharply inhaling. The same nightmare. Always the same nightmare. She laid back down and took a deep breath. Her head turned to look at her elder sister.

"Viktorya?"

"Yes, Aly?"

"You'll be by my side forever, right?" Her sister turned on her side to look at her.

"How many night terrors have you had this week, Aly?" Alyson shrugged.

Viktorya growled, "How many?"

"Six. Six night terrors. They're always the same," Alyson answered.

Viktorya sighed, "Come lay with me." Alyson crawled out of her bed and into Viktorya's. "I love you, big sister." "As I do you, little one."

~ Alyson ~

Alyson followed her father into the woods. Erik always took her hunting with him. He said she wasn't proper enough to be a lady. Viktorya would argue with her mother, Elysia, who would tell Erik she didn't care. Alyson didn't care either; she loved hunting. It gave her a thrill.

"Remember, it is wiser to listen than to watch," Erik told her. He told her this at the beginning of every hunt. She would always stop, close her eyes, and listen. Without opening her eyes, she would shoot in the direction of the sound and usually make it. Viktorya was always excited to hear this, but their mother and father thought nothing of it.

"The mountains are usually a good place to start. Will we start there?" Alyson asked, hoping to see some bears.

"No, it's too dangerous. Especially with all the witches traveling by," Erik answered, handing Alyson her bow and arrows. Alyson nodded and positioned her sheath on her back. "Let's go."

~ Alyson ~

"Aly, you're alright?" Viktorya asked, moving her Alyson's arms so she could everything.

"Sister, I'm fine. Just, would you quit it," Alyson snapped. Viktorya immediately stopped touching her.

"What'd I do?" Viktorya asked, worried that she hurt her thirteen-year-old sister. Alyson sighed, and laid her bow and sheath down. She grabbed her sister's hand, "Let's just go swimming." Viktorya looked back to the hut.

"Alright, but just this once. If we get in trouble, I'm blaming it on you." Viktorya followed Alyson down to the lake.

"It's not like I won't get blamed anyway," Alyson mumbled in a tone she thought was far too quiet for her sister to hear. "It'll be alright, little one." Alyson groaned when she realized that Viktorya had heard her.

"You just need a relaxing day," Viktorya shrugged, and pushed her into the lake. Alyson screamed as she hit the water. "Are you tormenting your little sister?" a familiar voice asked as Alyson came back to the surface.

Viktorya turned to Elijah and smiled, "I'm just showing my sister how to relax herself." "That was not relaxing at all," Alyson nearly shouted as she pulled herself out of the water. Elijah and Viktorya laughed as the young brunette lied on her back. "ALY!"

They all looked towards Elijah's family's hut to see Klaus running towards Alyson. "Hello, Niklaus," she greeted tiredly.

"Why are you all wet?" Klaus asked, sitting beside her. She shrugged, "Wanna go swimming?" He smiled and nodded.

Viktorya grinned, "Well, we will leave you two be." She grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled him away. Klaus and Alyson stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "They're going to be married," she mumbled before jumping in the water. Klaus laughed and followed her in.

After she reached the surface, she smoothed her hair back. He did the same, and have her a toothy grin. She shook her head and splashed water at him. He returned the gesture. They stared at each other and his smile fell.

"Where were you?" She laughed bitterly and looked away. He grabbed her wrist, "Is everything alright?"

"Do not fret, Niklaus. Soon everything will balance out. Trust me," she stated. She pecked him on the cheek. "Everything will turn out to be better," she mumbled. He nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

Alyson smirked as she watched Viktorya and Elijah flirt with each other. "What are you happy about?" Alyson turned to see Klaus walking towards her.

"They love each other," she answered, nodding to her big sister and his big brother. Klaus smiled at the couple. He sat beside her and helped her do her laundry.

"What are you doing?" she asked, grabbing the dirty shirt back.

Klaus snatched it back, "I'm helping you. Even though your father says you deserve this, you don't. Thus, deal with it and let me help."

"You know I hate you," she smiled. He gave her a playful pointed look.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard." She laughed and threw a wet shirt at him.

~ Alyson ~

"They are flattering each other," Viktorya stated, watching Alyson and Klaus do laundry together. Elijah grabbed her hand.

"It seems as though they are in love with each other." He didn't miss the loving look she gave him. He surprised her by pecking her on the lips.

"Elijah," she scolded him with a laugh. He kissed her again, and suddenly, people were clapping. They turned to Klaus and Alyson to see them applauding.

"When is your marriage ceremony?!" Alyson shouted. Elijah and Viktorya shared a look before they were sprinting towards Klaus and Alyson. "Sister, I have to finish this," Alyson growled as she hid behind Klaus.

Viktorya sighed and stopped, Elijah following her example. Her brunette sister's head peeked out from behind Klaus' shoulder.

~ Alyson ~

"ALYSON!" "KOL!"

The two ran at each other, hugging as they collided. Alyson kissed Kol's brunette head.

"Did you know that I turned nine recently?" Kol asked, excitedly. Alyson shared a happy look with Viktorya.

"Did you, now? Sweetheart, you're almost as old as I am," Klaus' little brother's face. Kol nodded eagerly.

"AWY!" Alyson looked over to see the youngest Mikaelson, Rebekah, sprinting towards her. She let go of Kol and picked Rebekah up.

"You've learned to walk," she exclaimed as she spun her around in the air. She bursts into a fit of giggles, with Alyson following close behind. Elijah came out of the hut.

"Viktorya, Alyson, how are you?" He pecked the elder Erikson on the the lips. Alyson smiled as Kol made a gesture of vomiting. The former rested Rebekah on her hip.

"Aly, are you in love with Nik?" Kol asked. Alyson's eyes widened as she turned to a guilty looking Elijah.

"I may have mentioned you and Niklaus to our mother," he mumbled. Viktorya laughed at the expression on Alyson's face. Alyson sent an angered look to her blonde sister.

"Alyson, hello," Klaus exited the hut with his mother. Alyson smiled as he came to stand next to her. "Hi," she whispered.

Neither of them caught the look Elijah and Esther exchanged. "Where's Finn?" Viktorya asked.

Esther answered, "Mikael and he are hunting." The two sisters nodded. "Where did your parents say they were going?"

Alyson answered, "To another village with the council. So another birthday spent with the Mikaelsons."

Esther shrugged, "We'll have a great feast." Alyson nodded. Rebekah gave her a wet kiss on her cheek. The group laughed as she wiped her cheek off.

"Thank you." She smiled and did it again. Alyson shook her head with a grin. Esther grabbed Rebekah and walked inside. Everyone followed except Klaus and Alyson.

"I thought Mikael would've taken you hunting," Alyson mumbled.

"Let's be glad he didn't," Klaus replied. Alyson turned to him.

"I'm very glad."

~ Alyson ~

Alyson rested Rebekah on her hip as Kol groaned. "What's wrong, Kol?"

"How come she always gets to do that?" Alyson frowned.

"You had your fair share with Viktorya." Kol rolled his eyes, "But I don't get too anymore."

"You're nine years old."

"So?"

"I'm almost fourteen years old."

"Mhmm?"

"I don't have the strength to pick you up."

"Aly, please."

"I'll give you a ride on my back when we go swimming tomorrow."

Elijah, Viktorya, and Klaus entered the room. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing," Kol blurted. Alyson hit him on the back of the head. He glared at her as he rubbed his head.

"Nothing. Everything is fine," Alyson answered. Viktorya smiled and grabbed Rebekah. Elijah wrapped his arm around the former's waist. Klaus nudged Alyson with a smirk.

"When's your marriage ceremony again?" Alyson questioned sarcastically. Viktorya threw a rag at her, which she caught easily. "We were just wondering."

Esther stepped into Kol's room. "The meal is ready." Viktorya carried Rebekah into the other room, with Elijah following. Kol grabbed Alyson's hand and pulled her along. She grabbed Klaus' forearm and dragged him with her.

~ Alyson ~

"Why does your father do that to you?" Klaus asked as they walked to the swimming hole. Alyson frowned, "Do what?"

"Give you chores when Viktorya has none?" he rephrased, sending nasty glares at the blonde Erikson. Alyson sighed.

"I'm not proper enough," she answered. He stopped her from walking forward.

"That is a lie and you know."

"He's my father. I cannot argue with him," she stated.

"Promise me you'll try," he commanded.

"Alright." He smiled at her. She returned the gesture. "ALY, YOU PROMISED!"

She knelt down as Kol came running at her back. He jumped up and she grabbed his legs. He wrapped his arms around her neck while she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Klaus exclaimed, shaking with laughter. Kol smiled at his older brother.

"We're going on an adventure! Join us, Niklaus!" Alyson shouted before running off with Kol on her back. Klaus stared at them a moment before sprinting after them. The trio passed Viktorya and Elijah as they ran to the swimming hole.

"What on earth are they doing?" Viktorya asked through her laughter. Elijah laughed along with her.

"I've no idea." They glanced at each other before chasing after them. When they got there, the trio was already in the water.

Alyson climbed out and greeted them. "Hi."

"Little one, I'm convinced you've lost your sanity," Viktorya mumbled.

"While that is entirely possible, 'tis not true," Alyson denied. Elijah shared a look with her before pushing Viktorya into the water. She screamed as she hit the surface.

~ Alyson ~

Viktorya and Alyson were sat in their designated room in Esther's home. "It's your birthday," Viktorya squealed. Alyson shook her head.

"You're such a child." Viktorya gave a childish smile. Alyson laughed and playfully smack Viktorya on the knee. Viktorya grinned and tickled her.

"Alyson, Viktorya." The two girls looked toward the entrance of the room to see Esther smiling at them. Viktorya stood. "Viktorya, would you ready your sister?"

"Yes, thank you." Esther left as Viktorya stood behind Alyson. The blonde started braiding the brunette's hair.

"Is Niklaus escorting you to the festivities?" Viktorya questioned. Alyson nodded, letting out a grunt as Viktorya pulled her hair. "Do you love him?"

Alyson started coughing. "Why do you think that?" Viktorya shrugged.

"You seem like a good couple." Alyson shook her head.

"He is my best friend, nothing more." Viktorya frowned.

"I refuse to believe." Alyson shrugged. Viktorya glared at the back of her head. There was a knock on the makeshift door. "Yes?"

"Alyson, are you ready?" Klaus' voice called. Viktorya tied the rest of Alyson's hair up and tapped her shoulder.

"Niklaus, you may come in," Alyson told. As Klaus entered the room, Viktorya nodded at him in greeting. He returned the gesture before she left.

"It's your birthday," Klaus stated, sitting beside Alyson.

"My birthday is not really that big of a deal." She nervously played with a stray strand of her hair. Klaus grabbed her hand.

"It's a big deal to me," he sternly spoke. She sighed and stood. He stood beside her. They linked their arms and started into the hallway.

They left the hut to see everyone making a pathway for them through the crowd. She gave a sheepish smile as they walked on the path.

"Don't leave me," she commanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered. She nodded while they came upon the rather large chair she was to sit in for the celebration. He sat her down and stood beside the chair. Everyone applauded until the leader of their village, Nicholas, calmed them down.

"Alyson, we're here to honor your birth. You've been a great help to our village in your time here. We can only hope you'll forever the same. Now, let the celebration begin." Everyone cheered, and went to the food or to greet her.

"Awy, happy birday." Alyson smiled as Esther sat Rebekah in her lap.

"Yes, now guess how old I am." Rebekah gave a look of concentration.

"Nine years old," Rebekah exclaimed. Alyson and Klaus laughed.

"Close," Alyson stated. Esther smiled and took Rebekah away. Kol, Elijah, and Viktorya were next up.

"Little one, once again, happy birthday." Alyson winked at Viktorya. They smirked at each other.

"Aly, happy birthday, big sister," Kol exclaimed.

"Big sister?" Alyson asked.

"Yes. We've claimed you as our sister," Elijah explained. Alyson's eyes brimmed with joyful tears as they left.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked. Alyson blinked away the tears and nodded. Some more people came and greeted her.

~ Alyson ~

Alyson rolled her shoulders as she undid her hair. "Aly?" She turned around to see Klaus peeking in her makeshift door.

"Yes, Niklaus?" Klaus smiled and stepped into the room.

"Walk with me?" She nodded and followed him out of the hut. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the woods.

"Where are we going, Niklaus?" she asked eagerly.

"Patience, love," he mumbled. She smiled at her nickname. They soon were in a small clearing. He laid on his back, pulling her with him.

"It's a large pan," he laughed. She pressed her face into his neck as she giggled.

"Even if it does resemble a pan, it's beautiful." He kissed her cheek when she rested her head in his shoulder.

"What were you speaking of with your sister when I came in?"

"She believes we are in love," she answered. He sighed before they heard familiar laughter. The duo sat up and looked around. Elijah and Viktorya were running into the clearing.

"What are you two doing?" Alyson shouted, scaring the couple. Viktorya jumped and turned to the two, who were watching her. Elijah followed suit.

"What are you doing out here?" Viktorya shot back. Alyson stood.

"I asked first." Klaus stood up beside her.

"We're playing tag," Viktorya answered suspiciously. Alyson and Klaus sent each other skeptical looks.

"We're not completely oblivious, big sister," Alyson replied. Klaus coughed to cover his laugh to Viktorya's and Elijah's looks.

"You, uh, you should get home," Elijah suggested awkwardly. Klaus and Alyson burst into laughter. Viktorya glared at them while Elijah remained stoic.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Warning for the next few chapters: quite a bit of triggers. So if you can't handle it, you don't have to read it.)**

Alyson stared at the fire in front of her. Her parents and the rest of the council had returned. Everyone was happy and celebrating. So why was she not participating? Before she could answer that question herself, Viktorya was sitting beside her.

"Why aren't you celebrating, sister? We must have fun. That's what Father says." Alyson stared at the blonde in disgust.

"Have you been drinking the ale they've been serving?" Viktorya shrugged.

"What if I did? Are you going to stop me?"

Alyson rolled her gray eyes, "I suppose it's too late now." Viktorya shrugged and stood.

"Well, I'll be off." Alyson frowned as her sister stumbled around in her drunken stupor. At least she didn't get like their father when she was drunk. Speaking of their father, that's when Alyson noticed him walking towards her.

~ Alyson ~

Viktorya laughed into Elijah's neck as he told another joke. She knew she was drunk, but she needed to get rid of the bad feeling she had.

"Where's Alyson?" Elijah asked. "No idea," she answered, suddenly getting the bad feeling back.

She quickly sobered up when she heard her little sister's scream. Both Elijah and Viktorya broke out into a sprint towards the noise. "ALY!" Viktorya got a scream of pain in response.

They came upon the clearing they had been in the night of Alyson's birthday. Alyson and Erik were there. The back of Alyson's dress had been ripped off and fresh cuts covered her back. Elijah pulled his sword out of his scabbard and pointed it at Erik's neck while Viktorya pulled Alyson away.

"If you ever hurt my family again, I, and my father, will kill you." Viktorya examined Alyson's back while they both cried. "Leave, and never touch her again."

Erik scoffed and left. That's when Viktorya noticed all of the other scars. "Sister, why didn't you tell me?"

Elijah shook his head, "That does not matter. We need my mother. I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't come back. Viktorya, please go and get her."

Alyson lied on her chest while Viktorya ran off and Elijah knelt beside her. "It hurts, 'Lijah." There was a pain in his chest at the sight of Alyson hurting. "It'll be alright, Aly."

~ Alyson ~

Klaus and Elijah carefully carried Alyson into their family's hut. Kol gasped at the sight of her back while Mikael picked his sword up. Esther grabbed his wrist and whispered, "Later."

They quickly cleared off the table so they could lay Alyson down. She lied on her chest and groaned when Esther ran her fingers over her back. Viktorya appeared before her eyes and grabbed her hand.

"I'm still here, little one. Always and forever." Alyson nodded slowly while Klaus grabbed her other hand.

"I won't be able to heal them all the way through, just like the others," Esther told Alyson. Alyson nodded. Viktorya frowned.

"Others?" Alyson spoke in a strained voice, "We'll talk later, big sister."

"Are you ready?" Esther asked. Alyson met Klaus' gaze and nodded. The searing pain started and she tried to hold in her screams. Yet, she just couldn't. Everything went black after a few minutes.

~ Alyson ~

"Others?" Viktorya asked Elijah as they stood outside.

"She made me promise not to tell, Tory," he replied. Viktorya grabbed the wall for support.

"How could I not know? How could I not tell my sister was in pain?" she sobbed. Elijah frowned.

"Because you were focused on me."

"What are you saying?" she narrowed her eyes.

"We can't continue this, Tory. You need to protect our sister. You need to focus on only her." With that, he walked back inside.

Viktorya stared in front of her for a few moments before running into the woods. She stopped when she was in the clearing she had found Alyson in the night before. Suddenly, the sky darkened and the wind picked up.

A laugh escaped her lips at the electric feeling shooting through her body. She could feel the rain start and hit her skin.

Out of the blue, Esther's friend, Ayana, and Esther herself were by her. "Viktorya, calm down. Your sister is alright. She is alive." Viktorya shook her head. Ayana grabbed her hand.

"Now, you can protect her, so calm down." Viktorya took a deep breath and the weather calmed down. She fell into Ayana's embrace.

~ Alyson ~

Alyson stared ahead as Kol sat beside her. "Sister, are you alright?" She didn't answer while Klaus held out a bowl of water for her. Her hands shot out to push it away.

"Alyson, you need to drink this. You look sick." She shook her head. Kol squeezed her hand.

"Please, Aly. It'll be alright." Elijah, Finn, and Mikael walked in.

"What's the problem?" Klaus turned to Mikael, "She won't drink the water." Mikael stepped forward and grabbed the bowl.

"Alyson, if you don't drink this, the cuts will get infected."

"I need to find Tory," she mumbled. She quickly drank the water and walked to the entrance of the hut. The door flung open and Viktorya was standing in front of her.

They both have a sigh of relief and flew into each other's embrace. "We need to have a long talk." "A very long talk."

~ Alyson ~

"Why didn't you tell me?" Viktorya asked offendedly. Alyson shook her head.

"It does not matter, sister. What matters is what happens next. Now, what's going on with you and Elijah?" Alyson asked suggestively.

"Nothing at the moment. He told me that we couldn't continue. He said that I needed to focus more on you." Alyson's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"No, no, no! You're supposed to love him. You supposed to wed him and have children."

Viktorya smiled sadly at the brunette. "It's simply not many to be."

"Don't give me that. You're a witch, you're meant to believe in fate."

"Calm down."

"No, if you and Elijah aren't meant to be, then we aren't either." Alyson stood angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Viktorya questioned.

"It means that our being sisters isn't true. Mikael's and Esther's marriage isn't true. Rebekah isn't true. Niklaus and I aren't true. My relationship with him isn't true!"

"You are in love with him," Viktorya gasped excitedly. Alyson rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point! The point is that if you and Elijah aren't meant to be, then no one else is either."

Viktorya squealed, "You're in love with him."

"Is that all you got from the conversation?" Alyson asked. Viktorya shrugged. Alyson pushed her off the tree stump.

~ Alyson ~

Klaus picked up the bucket of laundry and turned to walk out the door. Instead, he bumped into Alyson. "Alyson." She smiled awkwardly.

"Hello. Um, I'm here to speak to Esther." He nodded and moved one way. She moved the same way. Nervous laughter escaped the both of them as he moved out of the way. She smiled and walked past him.

He stared at her back as she stepped into Rebekah's room to speak to Esther. Why had she been so awkward? They used to moved freely around each other, and now it seemed as if she was calculating every move he made. He brushed it off and made his way to the swimming hole.


	5. Chapter 4

Alyson scratched at the scars on her back. They wouldn't go away and it was making her angry. "Get off, you bloody..."

"Sister, are you alright?" Alyson looked up to meet Finn's eyes. "Yes, I am alright. My back is just annoying me."

"Do you want me to get Mother?" She quickly shook her head and pulled her dress back up. "No, no, it's just... What will my husband think?"

Finn grabbed her shoulders. "Your husband, who will most likely be Niklaus-" She giggled. "-Will think that his wife made it through a terrible attack, yet she still smiles. He'll think that she is stronger than most. And he'll love you more than life itself."

She smiled as he hugged her. "You are wonderful, Finn. Thank you."

~Alyson~

Alyson followed Esther to the lake. "I know you've done laundry before. I've seen Nik helping you." Alyson nodded.

"It's rare though. I'm usually hunting." Esther sighed.

Alyson looked into her blue eyes. She could see so much fire there. It amazed her how a person could care so much about her.

~Alyson~

"You know you're going back in the morning," Klaus stated. Alyson turned her head to look at him. "I'm not too far away."

"But I worry about you, love." She turned back as she blushed deep red. Luckily there was the fire right in front of them, so he wouldn't notice. "Niklaus, I have a sister who seems to have some magic running through her veins. I'll be fine."

They stayed silent, even though she could feel the heat of his gaze on her face. She kissed his cheek and stood up. "Good night, Niklaus." He frowned as she walked away. "But I can't protect you," he mumbled.

~Alyson~

Alyson followed Viktorya into her family's hut for the first time in four weeks. She immediately caught her mother's eyes. "It looks like I'll be needing to make you longer dresses."

"Yes, thank you, mother." She turned to go to her room and ran into her father. They had a small staring contest before he walked away. Alyson sighed and walked into her room.


	6. Author's Note

Hey y'all. My account is sort of flipping out, so I'll be moving everything to my wattpad account. My name is gabrie1202. Just wanted to let you know that there will be no more updates on here. Sorry.

-Iella1202


End file.
